


Mixed up Universes

by cHrizHasIssues



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: The lives of the fabulous killjoys, This is a Scrap, danger days, idk - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, this is just tags, wanna do more on flaming homo hell, would have been frerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cHrizHasIssues/pseuds/cHrizHasIssues
Summary: Somehow Party Poison ends up in another reality and has to find out how to get back into his universe before the other Killjoys dies. Meanwhile, Frank develops feelings for their lead singer and gets advise for Party Poison, Mikey gets a call from an old friend and Gerard gets a divorce with his wife, Frank doesn't have a wife here. Ray is a fucking sweetass.





	Mixed up Universes

**Author's Note:**

> this summary probably doesnt sum it up whole cause I wrote this for months and stopped suddenly. THIS IS ONLY A SCRAP AND I WONT WRITE ANYMORE ON IT READ IT IF YOU WANT. This piece had a lot of grammar errors in it so I know.

TFK + TBP 

Frank woke up to a strange sound coming from his hotel bathroom, he looked over to see if Mikey where still asleep, Mikey was still in bed and when he looked at his clock it was freaking 2 AM. Frank stood up groaning, looking at the bathroom where there where lights turned on inside. Frank slided his feet against the wooden floor towards the bathroom, "Who's there?" Frank asked the door before grabbing the doorknob and turning it.

Frank got hit with a nerf bullet. "Fucking hell, what the fuck" Frank looked up to see a strange man pointing a.. Kinda looking Raygun at him. "Who the hell are yo- Gerard?" Frank noticed the mans features, same lips as Gerard, same jaw-line, the guy had a yellow mask on. "Fun Ghoul. You scared me, where is your clothes?" The Gerard looking person said to Frank. "Fun Ghoul? That sounds like fuck you in Italien. Hah. But seriously, what are you doing Gerard and how did you suddenly get red middle-long hair? Is it a wig? Go to bed, we have a show tomorrow." Frank ranted feeling tired. "Show? Wait- You have absuloustly no right to call me by n´that name, they might hear!" Gerard whispered angrily at Frank. "Sure, what do I call you? Diva? Get back to bed Sleeping Beauty, I'll tell Mikey you cross-dressed tomorrow." "Mikey? Kobra Kid? No- Did you take the pills? God, fuck. Is this Battery City? Did you knock me out and tdrag me here?" The Gerard looking person said raising his gun to under Franks chin. 

"Frank. What the fuck are you doing up so late- Gerard. Get out of our hotel room. Its too late for your cross-dressing hobby." Mikey groaned as he starred at Frank and his brother. "Im Party Poison. You guys are brainwashed. Jesus, BL ind has brainwahsed you guys- f-fuck." "Are you high Gee? Drunk?" Mikey asked now concerned. "Just get back y´to bed Frank, I'll take care of him." Mikey said. Frank gave a thumbs up and went back to bed, Mikey turned to 'Party Poison', "Gee-" "Dont call me that, Kobra!" Party flinched away from Mikey. "'Party Poison' then, you need to get back to sleep. Both me and Frank wants to sleep, and you need sleep too." Party looked into Mikeys eyes, "You dont have the blank eyes, you cant have taken the pills, is this some of Korse's work. New drugs. did I take some new drugs, I cant remember. last I remember is running away from the base to get some bandage, bc Jet Star had gotten shot in his leg and then- god. Is Jet Star okay, Kobra?" "Okay, if I call you Party Poison. You'll call me Mikey. Got it?" Mikey said tired. "Also I dont know who Jet Star is." 

Party Posion moved in and whispered in Mikeys ear, "Ray Toro, y'know" He moved away again, Mikey looked at his brother, "Yes. Ray is okay. Now sleep here or go back to your room I dont care." Mikey walked back into the dark hotel room and crawled into his bed. Party looked outside of the bathroom and heard cars and ambulances and people, he must be in Battery City. As he made his way into the dark room outisde of the bathroom he looked out of the window. "Destroya sat them free." Party whispered to himself, he looked over at the sleeping Frank. He moved over to the bathroom again and opened the mirror and saw no pills. No BL/ind here. This was wierd, there must be something from them. He heard a bling noise and looked down to see Mikeys phone. 

He clicked on it out of curriosity and a bright screen showed up, -2009- It couldnt be 2009, it's 2023. 

Frank woke up first and checked the clock, 7 AM, god dammit. Frank sat up in his bed and saw Party sitting besides the window starring out. "Jesus Christ Gerard. Cut it out, have you gotten any sleep?" "Dont need it. I have stayed up 3 days in a row to run, why would I stop to sleep?" Party said, "Destroya has saved us all. Amen" Party added the last word for fun. Frank just starred disbeliving at his bandmember, "I fucking hope you dont fall asleep on stage, I know you've written something about Joy Killers or something lately for the new album-" "Killjoys. The fabulous Killjoys." Party said in a monotone. "Yeah yeah, get to your room and-" "It's 2009. Not 2023, why am I here, is this real. Am I drugged" Party finally looked at Frank, he didnt have his mask on anymore, Frank could finally fully look at Party and damn, he looked exactly like Gerard. "You're from 2023? Your name is Party Poison, you're a killjoy and some kind of 'Destroya' saved us all?" Frank asked rubbing his eyes for sleep. "Yes. And I somehow teleported or got drugged into another reality where The Killjoys arent here and theres a change for earths survival of the wars ahead." 

"Gerard, what the fuck are you still doing here?" Mikey said sitting up. "Hey Kob- Mikey, got some good nights sleep?" Party asked, this Mikey ahd no blonde hair, but brown hair. This Frank had shorter hair than Fun Ghoul. "Fuck. I get it. Korse said he had a reality teleporter in progress. One of the scarecrows must have shot me with it, fuck fuck fuck. What if Kobras dead, what if Jet cant handle them. Fuck. What if Ghouls gonna be a drac. I need to get back, is there a teleporter here?" Party looked up at Frank and Mikey. Mikey didnt really look suprised, "Two seconds." Mikey walked t the bathroom and took his phone and called a number.

-"Mikey? Its 7 AM"- "Gerard." Mikey looked at Party and Frank. "Nothing.. Get downstairs in 2 hours, breakfast." Mikey hung up on his brother, "So its real. There is timetravel in the future?" "Eh-hem. In My future, this reality there is no wars, I hope not at least. I mean in 2009 I worked as a comic seller, Im not really sure, Its a blur after I took the pills for a year. I think the Analog Wars was in 2012. I mean I was only 10 when the Analog wars started so-" "You where 10?? How old are you now?" Mikey asked. "23?" Party said questioning. "Fuck yes Im the older brother now! Suck it!" Mikey said exclaiming smiling. "Calm down, Im still older than Kobra, he's only 22. Ghouls 21 and Jet is 23 the same as me." Party said, "Wait wait. If you're not really Gerard. Then. What the fuck do we do with you, we cant really risk the reality blow if Gerard sees you, if that happens." Party just shrugged and walked into the bathroom again to take something. He came back with a wierd looking cat-mouse helmet. 

"I could take my Mouse-cat hel-" Mikey began laughing at the sight of the helmet. "T-that is- The most dumbest shit Ive seen" Mikey said laughing, Frank was holding in his laughter. "Fuck you guys, I miss the Killjoys." Party aimed his gun at a lamp and shot, only small plastic bullets came out. "hate this reality. you guys probably doesnt even use batterys to charge your ray-guns" "We dont even have ray-guns" Mikey said. 

"Really? Wait, shh-" Party said, Frank didnt even get to react when Party shot in a direction faster than the flash. The nerf bullet had stuck to a wall. Party went over and removed the nerf bullet to reveal a mashed fly. "Fucking flies." Party mumbles seeing that there was no hidden camera. Mikey just stood there stunned in his place, "Ill go switch clothes-" Y-Yeah me too." Frank stammered. "Party, you stay in the hotel room" Party just shrugged and laid down onto Franks bed aiming his gun up in the roof.

\--

"Yeah, so guys. I ahve some ideas for the new albums, okay so. The fabulous Killjoys, us four. Theres this villian Korse, played by Grant Morrison! Okay so I've decided that we all find a name for our Killjoy gun!" Mikey almost spitted his juice out of his mouth, "Korse?" Mikey said looking at Gerard. "Yeah?" "I think Jet Star would be cool for my guns name" Ray answered Gerard. "Ive chosen Party Poison," Frank eyes widened, "really?" Frank said sipping his coffee, "Jet Star and Party Poison" Mikey and Frank shared a look, "Ehm.. Kobra Kid?" Mikey said a bit panicked in his eyes looking at Frank. "fuck ehm.. Can I name my gun Fuck?" "No, Frank. You cant name your gun Fuck." Gerard said rolling his eyes. "Hey what about Bob or James? Shouldnt they have a character as well?" Ray asked, "The fabulous FOUR" Gerard said rolling his eyes again. Frank then asked "Fanculo?" "Thats Italien for Fuck, Frank be creative." Gerard said taking a big slurp of his coffee. "Fun Ghoul." Frank said. "Thats the spirit! Kobra Kid! Party Poison! Jet-Star and Fun Ghoul!" Gerard exclaimed. "Okay so Im getting one of my friend to help me illustrate and write the Killjoy universe." Gerard said smiling. 

Before they went up onto the scene Frank saw some red hair round the corner of the dressing room, Frank sprinted after the the red head. "Party!" Frank said a bit too loudly, the red head turned around a bit embarresed. "I told you to stay in the hotel room!" Franks said, "I wanna see you guys play, I havnt heard real music, only the music Dr. Death plays." Party pouted. God Frank felt like he was a parent with a teenage child. "Okay but stay backstage and dont get caught by anyone." Frank said, "Frank? we're on in 5" Frank heard a voice behind him. Frank freezed, "Okay, got it Gee!" "Who are you talking to?" Gerard asked Franks back. He could skimt some red hair, "Ehm- N-Noone-" "Gee, Ray wanted to talk to you, important now!" Mikey said, Gerard quickly ran off to find Ray. Mikey sighed and walked over to Frank and Party, "God dammit Party. What the fuck. Too close." Mikey said, "5 Frank." Mikey said starring holes into Franks eyes before walking off to find his bass. 

Frank sighed and walked into the dressing room with Party, he found a brown wig and some other clothes. "Okay, dress up until you cant even regonise yourself. Afer that you can walk freely around" Frank hurried out the room to find the other guys. This where their last show, so this live show was called The Black Parade is Dead! and it was getting filmed and send to their youtube channel sometime in the future, Frank highfived the last people when his eyes caught a brownhaired guy in the corner he hadnt seen, oh yeah, it was Party. He really had taken a lot of makeup on, teh wig kinda suited him but he had found a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. He still had the yellow cloth around his left leg and those boots on. When Frank went up on the scene he quickly said to the light maneger to leta brownhaired dude watch the show form the side, Frank ran to his Guitar and took it around his shoulder as the beeping started.

At the break between Sleep and Teenagers Frank got a chance to look over and see Party standing there smiling like he had won a big ass teddy. 

"So how did you enjoy the show?" Frank asks Party ones they get off the stage. "It was cool, very energetic, I regonise Gerards voice as my own, a bit wierd. But you really sang out there for the boys and girls and others." Party smiled proudly at Frank, Frank blushed a bit getting confused. "Thanks Party..-" "Are you talking to Gerard Frank- oh hello, who are you?" Ray asks Frank leaning his elbow on Franks shoulder, Frank panicks a bit, "U-Uhmm.. This is Mason, my friend who came to see us. Just an old friend I let in bc he happened to be in Mexico, hes from my Catholic school, yes old friend from school." Frank said quickly. "Frank. Why are you lying and why did... 'Mason' sound like Gerard?" Ray said, Party was just frozen in place, this.. Ray really looked and acted like Jet Star, maybe he hadnt been teleported at all? "Jet Star?" Frank gave him a look, "Jet Star?" Not Jet Star said looking at Party. "Hola?" Party said nervous. "Tell me what the fricks going on I swear." Ray said looking at Frank serious. Frank sighed defeated, "Ill go get Mikey and.. 'Mason' and Ray meet us in the dressing room, dont get Gerard dont tell him, dont even talk to him, push him away." Frank ordered before heading out to find Mikey.

"So.. This.. Gerard- Party Poison came from another dimension? Like another reality where the world is dust and apprently is an album Gerard is making right now?" Ray asked, "Yes." Mikey answered. Party had taken the makeup and the wig off, he still wore the black leather jacket and t-shirt bc his origianl clothes was dusted and smelled like it had gone through the 9th deepths of hell. "Okay, so if Gerard sees him MAYBE the universe will blow up? Because you read it in a science fiction book?" "Correct" Frank said.

"last day here Ray huh.. The Black Parade is dead now.." Gerard said laying on his bed, "Theres some small mixed shows here and there and then what? Should we really countinue? I mean, yeah I got that Danger Days idea but? Should we go on?" Gerard asked now more into the air than Ray. "I dont know, you got ideas? Write it down and we'll see, I gotta go to Mikeys room.. see ya'" Ray said as he disappeared out of the door. His band-members where acting strange, had ever since this morning, Gerard just ignored it as he took his sketchpad up from under his pillow and flipped over to his latest designs. Party Poison, leader of the Killjoys, 17 years old in 2019 has his mousecat helmet and most importantly, fire red hair.

Ray hadn't come into their hotel room and it was 12PM now. Gerard grew curious as to what his bandmembers where hiding from him. Gerard walked over to Mikeys and Franks room and listened in on their convesation, ´´.. I dont know... maybe we could steal some gear... its impossible.. no..´´ Gerard then stormed into the room to catch what they where doing, fourtuantly the door was unlocked. "Busted- uuh... who- what- ehm" Gerard just stopped working, here in front of him was the character he's been makng for months. Party Poisons eyes where wide in horror, Frank was screaming and Ray just looked unsuprised. Mikey came out from the bathroom. "Why the heck is Frank screame- tHE END IS NEAR!" Mikey then yelled finally seeing Gerard and Party starring at eachother. "Someone tell me whats going on, its kinda spooky to see my own fucking face starring at me" Gerard said looking at Frank.

"U-Uhm.. Party came here, someone teleported him and he woke up in the bathroom and then yeah now." Frank said blushing at bit, Gerards eyes where digging into his soul. "Yeah? Okay? Explain your universe Party Poison" Party Poison looked up at Gerard kinda scared. "I-I- Ehm. BL/ind made a city called Battery City in California, the only city I've ever been too after.. Well after the Helium Wars.." Party said gulping, ".. I then after the age of 13 got out of Battery City, someone changed my pills so I could think for myself again and then I kinda just ran to the nearest bulding out in the desert. The nearest building was a Dead Pegasus, where I stole some colorful clothes and I got a raygun there too. I then ran again meeting Jet Star.. I met my brother in 2019 where I cried for the first time in 6 years. I was so happy he got out and wasnt chained to Battery City. I later that year found Fun Ghoul and Breakable Ice, I found out Breakable Ice was a spy send out in the desert, a fly in human form." Party shuddered. "We ran and lived, met up with some other teams, like the Youngbloods and The Sinners, we also met two other people who didnt go with any teams. I think their names where Fog Forest and Skeleton Soul. Quite the couple in teh zones. Then 2023 happened and.. I found out BLi was working on new pills and new weapons to the zonerunners. And, they almost got us, ended with a big bang but we got out, Jet Star got injured in his leg but we found a Dead Pegasus where we was until Breakable found us with 6 SCARECROWS and a lot of Dracs. One of the SCARECROWS where Korse, he shot me, must have gotten the wrong gun out because before I knew it I opened my eyes to soft carpet and walls everywhere." Party took a big breath. 

"Geez what a life." Gerard said shocked, "I dont know how to build a timemachine, must be some powerful batteries in Bat City." Gerard thought, "We have to go home to NJ to get ready to play some shows, we'll figure something out, I promise Party." Gerard said, "But first." Gerard took out his phone. The other bandmembers just listened to the convesation between Party and Gerard. 

"Grant Morrison. 48 year old DC comicbook writer." Party looked horrified at the picture, "Thats Korse, the one who shot me, SCARECROW." Party said shaking. Gerard then took his phone back to find another photo. Gerard shoved his phone in Partys face, "Fall out boy, Pete Wentz on bass, Andy Hurley on drums, Patrick Stump as lead singer and Joe Trohman on Guitar." "Thats The Youngbloods, I remember Mr. Benzedrine and Wild Record, pretty cool guys." Party answered thinking back to the dusty desert he missed so much. 

Gerard found out that Bob indeed was in the universe as well, it was just that Bob was Breakable Ice and Gerard began to loose his trust in the guy. Gerard also found out Panic was The Sinners in Partys universe, Faded Moonlight and Drugged Flower, the other twos he couldnt remember the names of. "DO you guys have red hairdye?" Party asked, "And bleach?" Mikey spoke for the first time in a while, "We could always buy some I guess when we're back in NJ." "What do you need blach for?" Frank asked. "Kobras hair, we ran out some weekes ago and he was pretty bummed about it, our daily tumbleweed got caught we think." Party said, "Modern Chain was a good guy.." 

"You want some food? We could get some room service?" Ray asked like a concerned mother, "I guess, is it good? Probably better than Power Pup." Party siad raising his eye-brow, "I dont think what Power Pup is but I guess yeah, we could get some burgers or pizza?" The whole room but Party shouted yes. "Ive never tried any of those before, Pizza?" Party said confused. "WHat. WHAT THE FUCK!?" Frank said. "We're getting fucking pizza." Frank ordered, Ray was already on the phone, "Yeah, one hawaii, one vegan, two pepporonis and one texas mix. Okay. Good. Ray Toro." Ray hung up, "No Pizza for Bob?" Gerard asked, Mikey then looked up at Gerard for a second. "Bob doesnt deserve Pizza." Mikey said coldly, he got looks from his ther bandmembers. 

"Huh?" Ray asked curious. Mikey looked down at his hands fidgeting. "I- Me and Alicia aren't dating anymore... I-" MIkey gulped, "I cheated on her.. " ".. I- Thats- Mikey are you crying?" Gerard asked his brother, he mved over and hugged around his bony frame. "I- Im so sorry, I- I was drunk and I did know what I was doing, I- God I'm a horrible person" Mikeys voice was shaking adn tears was streaming down his face as he hugged his brother back. "Thats horrible of you Mikey. But I guess you found out you're not that straight anymore" Party said, a knowing smirk on his face. Mikeys face heated up, "I- How did you-" "Kobra did the same thing, was together with one of the run away sex-droids before he fucked Wild Record. Crazy right?" Party said cutting Mikey off. "So who was he?" "I- I'm not gay!" Mikey said stubborn like a child. "Pfft, 'course not." Party rolled his eyes. "Ray is the only straight in here." Party said factly.

"I have a wife, and I love her, thank you very much." Gerard said. "Mindless Eyes? Uhmm.. What was her name again.. Linda? Lindsey. Lindsey Ballato. there it was. Y'know this is where our universes have something in common. She was sweet until I heard she had ghosted 3 Killjoys in zone 5 because they didn't do what she said." Party said. "But my Lindsey here is beautiful adn could never hurt a fly." "Flies are spys. Small hidden cameras getting your every move, gOD WE NEED A DAMN TIME TRAVEL GUN!" Party suddenly yelled anger filling him. "WE CANT SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR NOTHING!" Party said, "lets calm down-" "Fuck off." Party siad like a teen and stormed off to go outside the room. Frank was quick and looked around at teh others. "Guys!" "Let him be Frank" "Everyone will think he's Gerard!" Frank sneered at his friends and stormed after Party.

Frank had walked for hours outside when he walked into someone, "Oh, sorry" Frank had his hoodie down over his face. Frank was then getting dragged into an alley, "Ghoulie, Ghoulie. Must have gotten shot here too, wheres your boyfriend." Frank looked up and saw two men in Dracula masks and white clothes. "Ehmm.. You're a bit early with the Halloween thing" Frank gulped, "A-And I dont have any money with me." Frank said. "Haha. Very funny FRANK. Yes we know your REAL name. Frank Frank Frank Frank Frank" The two men in white chanted. Frank was shooting confusing looks up at them. "I- I know my own name?" Soon after Frank was seeing white and waking up in white room.

\--

"Good Morning Frank Iero. Remember to take your pills and have a Better day today!" A voice said through a microphone thing. Frank looked around. It was all white and boring. Where was he even? A door opened Frank hadn't noticed had been there. "Ah. Frank." A asian looking woman said friendly to Frank. She was clearly waiting for an answer or reaction. "Where am I? Did Gerard set me up to this? Oooh this looks like a room Gerard drew that one time" Frank said shocked looking around. Frank then looked back at the woman. "Oh Oh!! Madam Director! Wait-" Frank said a bit after realizing something. Madam Director looked at Frank skeptical.

"Do you remeber anythng from the zones Frank." Frank looked up. "Fuck. Mrs. You got the wrong guy here, I am not this Fun Ghoul, I dont know a fucking thing other than the things Gerard has told me, like I know he wanna make an album and has theese amazing Ideas, like Grant Morrison as this evil dude. Ehm, Korse! Yes that was his name, god, what kinda music is in Battery City?" Frank asked with curriosity. "Shit." Madam Director said. "Im gonna ghost those Dracs." "Frank. You can walk around the city since you arent a Killjoy. Until we find a salution."

Madam Director got Frank through the door and towards the exit, "your ride will be here soon. Get Better!" Madam Director said with a smile. Frank looked around and there was a road taht lead towards a city. Must be Batter City and then there was just desert. Frank began to cough, this was worse than smoking. Frank walked a bit awya and through the gates to get a better look at the desert and this new place. Frank hadn't even realised he'd been walking away from the tall building, he heard a motor adn looked up to see a guy on a motorbicycle. "Rad" Frank said smiling.

"Fun ghoul! Hop on!" The guy said quickly. Frank did so, "Wait who are you, i dont really trust strangers." Frank said now worried, "Shut up, we'll reach Dr. Death soon." "Oh the DJ!" Frank said lighting up. "SO who are you?" "Wild Record." "Name?" "Wild Record." Record said sternly. "Did you take any pills Fun Ghoul?" "My names Frank, Fun Ghoul is somewhere here. Not me. Im Frank Iero, rythem guitar of My Chemical Romance, small angry midget." Frank said. "You are Fun Ghoul. They cleansed your mind." "No Im pretty sure Im not?" Frank said getting stubborn. "I am Frank Iero." "Fun Ghoul." "Fuck you" Frank said getting irritated. "Say something only Fun Ghoul would know." Frank said testing the waters.

"What is the three most important ingredients to make a bomb." "How would I know? Im not a terrorist!" Frank said his eyes widened. "Deff cleansed with the pills. God I cant believe they ghosted Party Poison. Jet is still broken that they got the whole team. Jet was the only one who survived." Record said. "Jet? The one who got shot in the leg that Party told us about? Isnt that Ray? Yes. Wait. Pete?" "Uhm- thats not my name." "It was. maybe not anymore. But it was." "Fuck. How did you know?" "Fall out boy."

"Patrick Stump on vocals, Joe Trohman on guitar. You, Pete Wentz on bass and Andy Hurley on drums!" Frank said in a winner tone. "Yes. Congratulations you fucking know The Youngbloods old names. You want a fucking medal?" Record said sternly. "Tell me something only someone not 'cleansed' would say" Frank said stubbornly. 

"Who's the Killjoys?" "Four dudes who runs in the desert helping people out of Battery City where Korse A.K.A Grant Morrison DC comic writer is the bad guy trying to kill the Killjoys, Party Poison, Jet Star, Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul." Frank said starring holes into Records neck. "Oh. Dracs coming 5 o' clock and 8 o' clock. Take everything out of your pocket" Record siad speeding up on his motorcycle. Frank panicked and held onto Record while searching his own pockets, he had old firecrackers and his lighter. "I have firecrackers and my lighter and some cigs." Frank said. "Light the fucking firecrackers and throw them at them!" Record said focusing on the horizon. 

Frank looked behind them and lit the firecracker and threw it hitting the 8 o' clock drac in the head. "Sorry!" Frank yelled then regretting it when Record mumbled "fucking dumb" under his breath. Soon Frank had hit all the dracs in the head and He saw a building getting closer and closer to them, they had passed a tank station? and some other small buildings. Looked like ruins. Record stopped out in front of a building. "Jet's in there. you're not Ghoul so sya that to him. Explain to him. BL/ind took Kobra and Ghoul so we have to get them out. I'll be on the way towards The Youngbloods. We'll see eachother. Stay alive" Record said taking his helmet on again and driving away into the dusty sunset. 

"Ghoul?" a familiar voice rung in Franks ear. "Look Ra-Jet Star.. Im not the real Fun Ghoul, Im from another Universe, your universe has sent Party Poison to my universe and now im here bc one of the dracula guys shot me with an teleporter thingy thing!" Frank said hurried, worry in his eyes. Jet starred at Frank for a moment. "Get in" As Frank got into the Diner looking place he looked around, some stuff here and there, cans of dog food? and empty bottles of bleach.

He saw graffiti everywhere, colors. Much oppisite of The Black Parade, how was everyone, he hoped the guys werent in danger of the Dracula people. "So.. not Fun Ghoul but Fun Ghoul looking person, where is Party Poison." "He's in my universe, we just finished The Black Parade world tour and then he appeared in me and Mikeys bathroom and he shot me with a gun but it had Nerf bullets in it so it couldnt hurt anyone and then he explained it all, Gerard also had this new Idea about this new era called Danger Days where our band was The Fabulous Killjoys, and there was Battery City and now I got shot with a teleporter gun and it was by those Dracula people and I ended here and Pete came and saved me I think and said he was Wild Record and Madam Director was so cool, like Ive only heard Ideas of her and now she was a real life form and god I need to tell Gerard, do you guys have internet?" Frank said in one sentence. "We dont have internet, only the ciizens in Bat City gets some internet."

"Okay so you really are from another universe, and Ghoul and Kobra is still trapped or ghosted in Bat City, okay.." Jet said worry filled his eyes. "Not Fun Ghoul you can-" "Just call me Frank" "Okay so.. Frank.. You need to help me get Kobra and Ghoul out of Bat City, we can get a group together and we need to grab some of the new things BLi is working on." Jet said looking at frank. Frank could only just nod, scared of what he had to do to get back to his own universe.

\--

Party Poison came back to the hotel room, everyone was eating pizza. "Hey Party, wheres Frank?" "Frank?.. Oh.. I didnt see him, thought he was staying in the room?" Party said closing the door behind him, "Uhm, someone came up and hugged me and gave me this drawing" Party said handing it to his look-a-like. Gerard took it his mouth filled with pizza, "Wow, thats amazing, gonna hang on my wall back in NJ." He said laying the drawing carefully down, "Frank is probably still out looking fr you, I'll call him." Mikey said taking hisphone out to call Frank. It went immeadtly to voice mail. ´´you've called an unknown number´´ the voice said and then hung up. "Huh" Gerard said, "He'll come back in a moment." 

As the night came and everyone had packed their things to go the next morning to the Mexico airport Frank hadn't showed up. The news where rolling, -"These masked killer looking draculas are asking for a Party Poison. As we've heard from super fans, its a new chracter Punk-Rock star Gerard Way has made not long ago. Who are these men in white? and why are they here?"- Party Poison starred at the TV for a long time. "D-Draculoids. No. Fuck, Franks probably dead." "WHAT!" Gerard said looking at Party Poison. "Or teleported back to my universe, they must have found him and thought Ghoul had escaped." Party said shivering. "Do you guys have ray guns? I can ghost those Dracs and get their teleporter." "No wait go back to the thing about Frank being in Danger Days." Gerard said worry in his eyes. "Hes teleported back in Bat City?" "Oh god. What if they wipe him? Clean him with those pills Ive like just had ideas for?" Gerard siad as he paced in circles in the small Hotel room. "Bro, calm down. We'll just knock those Dracs out and equip us self so we can go back in that universe to take Frank back and set Party back in his universe, easy" Mikey said having his hand on Gerards shoulder. 

"Its actually not that easy.." Party said ruining Mikeys talk. Mikey gave Party a glance. "Well first of all, the Dracs could be anywhere, second, when we leave Mexico and go back to.. That other place the Dracs could have disappeared. The Dracs could cause a lot of trouble here even without BLi to give them instructions. They could hurt people and when they find out theres a singer called Gerard Way whos a rock-singer for a band they'll go after you and I'll have to protect you all with a weapon or something." Party said. "Oh, so you have to defend us? We can-" "-Do you guys know how it is to fight for your life everyday? Run everyday? Be quick on the go? Quiet as a mouse? Keep a straight face and fake smile for months without getting anyone suspicious? Seeing everyone turn to emotionless monsters? Practically being ghosted? Maybe my own fucking brother is ghosted now! Maybe Ghoul is dead! Maybe even Frank has gotten ghosted and Jet too! My only family." Party cutted Gerard off. The room went silent. "Frank can't be dead.." "He could." Party said sneering at his own face, "Just because you're older and from another laid back universe, you can't stare at everything new and do nothing. If we dont get the Dracs today they'll be gone and you may never find Frank again." Party said furious and sat down refusing to eat that Tex Mex Pizza.

 

Gerard and Ray had gone to their own bed rooms and Party had taken his own dusty clothing on again. "Hey. Look Party Poison." Party felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's getting late." "And you get old." Party said walking towards the door but got stopped. "I'll go with you, two is better than one, I'll take my teaser gun with me. But keep low-profile out there, please." Mikey said taking his beanie on. Party just nodded and headed out with Mikey. 

They had brought some small things in some shops. As they had walked for some more time in silence, Mikey asked. "How is.. uhmm.. Kobra Kid?" "he likes karate, pretty good at it, kick your ass if your not careful. Not really scared of anything other than BLi.. We all are scared of them, well.. not exactly BLi but getting our personality erased.. He would fight for his families lives, but he didnt really take care of himself that much.. I hope he's alright" Party said looking up at the dark sky, "Do you guys have stars?" "Yes? You can't see them in the city but on the country-side you can see them and maybe even the Milky Way.." Mikey said thinking back to all the Milky Ways he's gotten from the fans, that stupid joke. "They would have loved to see the stars. I've only read abut them and heard rumours, If I got time could we see the stars?" Party asked turning to look at Mikey like a child. "Uhmm... sure.. wait shh.. I see a wierd guy over there.." Mikey said.

Party quickly looked towards the guy, and yes. Two Dracs. Party had Mikeys teaser gun and was quickly behind something to hide himself. Mikey was besides him. When the Dracs walked past the wall Party teased them both quickly and they fell to the ground. Party had moved them into the dark alley and took all their equiptment as he looked at the ray-gunnish look-a-like guns. Party shot one of the Dracs as a test and it disappeared, he quickly shot the other one as it moved. Party looked at the gun-a-like teleporting thing. Mikey stared at the empty space where there once had been some men in white and Dracula masks laying. "Thats cool." "Mikey. I have to go." "I'll go with you-" "You can't leave your brother." Party siad starring into Mikeys eyes. 

Mikey looked at Party. "But i don't have anything to do and I wont die in there-" "This isn't a game where you respawn Mikey. Gerard needs you here. Please don't leave him. Ill be back with Frank. I promise." 

There was a whiteness as Party woke up in the desert, he looked around. "Fuck my head." Party swinged his head towards the brownhaired dude besides him. "I can't believe you Micael James Way. I siad noand you uuuggghhh!" Party said groaning like a teen. Party stood up and shot his ray-gun in the ground, it worked noe, left a black dot in the thin sand. Party still had the teleporter in his hand. Mikey stood up a little while later. "We gotta start running, end of zone 5, not long till the Diner. I mean Dr. Death is in zone 3 and Cherri in zone 5." Party said just started running towards the shadow in the horizon. Mikey followed after Party coughing because of the dust whirling aroun them. He felt a cloth hit him and took it to reveal a yellow bandana, he looked at Party, Party just kept running. Mikey took it around his mouth and nose so he didnt get sand in his lungs.

They came to The Diner and Party ran into it. "Empty, Trans AM gone. Fuck! I'll try to get through Cherri for a ride!" Mikey was very out of breath as he looked around the place, pretty trashed. Mikey walked around and saw empty bleach bottles. Mikey flinched when the door opened with a ding, "Jet Star I just found out- oh.. OH Kobra??" A guy asked, Mikey turned around and saw Pete. "Pete?" Party turned in his chair, "Record, what're you doing here?" Party asked. "Party!! You arent ghosted!" Record said smiling, "Kobras alive too-" "No, I dont know.. This is Mikey from.. where i was." Party said looking at Mikey. "Hey.." Mikey said awkward looking down at his knees. Why did people always say he had 'awkward knees'? Mikey looked up and mey Records gaze. "Oh.. Okay.. I picked Not-Fun-Ghoul up yesterday, he and Jet must have gone to Bat City.." "Frank was here?" Mikey asked, "Yeah.." Record said. "You still look like Kobra and you lookgood.." Record said blushing. "Record. Not now, this is not Kobra. You cant fuck Kobra from another universe." "Aw man.." Record said walking out of the Diner. Party sighed and looked around. "I have a plan. I got a connection to Dr. D."

As Party talked with Dr. D Mikey took the small bottle of bleah out of his jacket pocket. His pockets where pretty deep. Maybe he should give blonde a go?. Mikey went to the dirty looking bathroom and popped the cap of the bottle and started taking it in. 

"Mikey, we have to go to Dr. D and Show Pony to get to Jet and Frank, they where resting there for the rest of the day until tomorrow when they'd head over to some groups to gather people and- Holy shit what happened to your hair?" Party said looking at Mikey. Mikey shrugged and looked at Party behind the shades he always had with him everywhere, perfect use for them here in the desert. "Wanted a change." "You look like Kobra, well you're missing his red leather jacket and pants and gun and his dirty jawline and some muscles and-" "Party. Im not Kobra. Im Mikey Way from My Chemical Romance with a worrying big brother who's probably crying and hates your guts bc he thinks you've killed me and is getting comforted by Ray whos also worrying sick. Why the fuck did I go with you anyways?" Mikey snapped thinking back to Gerard. Gerard was so much better in The Black Parade tour and he was sober when he wrote the songs. Fuck, he could fall back to alcohol now. "We'll find Frank and get you two back. I promise I'll protect you like you where my brother and I'll fight with all my will and power I have." Pary said truely looking serious at Mikey.

As they got on the motorbike outside of the Diner Mikey was behind Party. "I can drive it, but Im not as good as Jet or Kobra." Party said as he started the motor. 

\--

"FUCKFUCKFUCK! WHERES FUCKING MIKEY AND PARTY" Gerard yelled at the wall. He was having a Panic attack. "Gerard calm down-" "CALM DOWN?? I CANT- I w-was supposed t-to proect h-him.." Gerard said breaking down sobbing. He was breathing very fast. "Gerard.. we have to go back to New Jersey." "No.. w-what if they come back??" "Gerard.. they'll get back eventually."

\--

"Hey so.. Jet Star.. are you awake?" "Yes. I am now." "Sorry.. but I hear a motor." Frank said sitting up frrm the cold dusty floor, "Well.." Jet sat up as well. Frank walked out of the room and saw two figures in the dark heading towards him, he cursed under his breath and ran back into the room Jet was in. "Jet!" Jet stood up aiming his ray-gun at the closed door. The door swinged up. 

Shock went through the room. "Party?" "Mikey?" Jet and Frank asked before embracing happened. "Frank, fuck!" Mikey embraced his bandmate. "Why the fuck are you here?" "Party kinda teleported us both here-" "Hey, you begged to be teleported here." Party said offended. Mikey rolled his eyes and broke the hug. "We saw Record, we may get The Youngblood on our team, I mean I havent seen Faded or Drugged lately but I bet we'll find them." Jet Star said to his red haired friend. "Hey Mikey, what happened to your hair?" "Bleached it." Mikey shrugged. "Guys, can't you like teleport us back now?" Frank asked worried. "I'm sorry, you're in on the plan now." "But Gerard- Ray-" "They'll be fine." Party said.


End file.
